Hammâmîzâde İsmâîl Dede Efendi
300px|thumb|right|Hammâmîzâde İsmâîl Dede Efendi resmi 1970 lerde karakalem çalışılmıştır. Hayali resimdir. [[Ali Bayramoğlu ve Atatürk'le ile hemşehridir.]] Türk Sanat Musikisi çevrelerinde Derviş İsmail, Dede, Dede Efendi, Hammâmîzâde İsmâil Dede Efendi İsmail Dede gibi isimlerle anılan bu dahi musikişinasımız, 9 Ocak 1778 ( 10 Zilhicce 1191 ) tarihinde İstanbul'un Şehzadebaşı semtinde doğdu. Babası Süleyman Ağa, o zamanlar bir Osmanlı imparatorluğu ili olan Manastır'ın Görice sancağına bağlı, Kesriye kasabasından kalkarak İstanbul'a gelmiş ve memuriyete girişmişti. Süleyman Ağa, Suriye eyaleti sınırları içinde bulunan Sayda valisi Cezzar Ahmed Paşa'nın bir süre sır katipliğini yaptı. Paşa'nın halka yaptığı haksız muamelelere ve zulmüne dayanamayarak istifa etti ve İstanbul'a döndü. Şehzadebaşı'nda bulunan Acemoğlu hamamını satın alarak işletmeye başladı. Bu sıralarda Rukiye Hanım'la evlendi; bir Kurban Bayramı günü Dede Efendi doğdu. Bu nedenle çocuğa İsmail adı verilmiştir .Hamamizade sıfatı buradan kaynaklanır .Ismail Dede dört yaşında iken babası bu hamamı sattı Altımermer'de Kurusebil mahallesinde Çavuş Hamamı ile bir ev aldı. İlk muski denemelerini hamam akustiği içerisinde vermeye başladı. Hamamda sesin yankılanması melodiyle olunca iananılmaz oluyordu. Bu küçük İsmaili'in ruh dünyasını teşekkül ettirdi. İnanılmaz bir musiki merakı başladı heröğrendiği musiki eserini burada icra ediyordu.İlerinin büyük musikişinası, sekiz yaşında iken bu mahallede, Çamaşırcı Mektebi''nde ilk öğrenimine başladı. Daha o yıl Musikiye karşı ilgisi ve sesinin güzelliği dikkati çekerek okul öğrencileri arasında ''İlahicibaşı oldu. O yörede oturan Anadolu Kesedarı Uncu-zade Mehmed Emin Efendi'nin oğlu da aynı yıl bu okula başlamıştı. Bu nedenle Mehmed Emin Efendi çocukla ilgilenmeye, ilahiler bestelemiş bir musikişinas olarak ona ders vermeye başladı. Böylece aradan yedi yıl geçti; Dede Efendi on dört yaşına basmıştı. Hocası onun geleceği ile de ilgilendi; ailesinin geçimine yardımcı olur düşüncesi ile onu Maliye Nezareti Başmuhasebe Kalemi'ne Katip Muavini olarak yerleştirdi. Bir yandan memuriyete ve hocasının derslerine bir yandan da musikiye karşı olan ilgisi kendisini, pazartesi ve perşembe günleri Yenikapı Mevlevihanesi şeyhi Ali Nutki Dede'nin derslerini izlemeye itiyordu. Burada ayin dinliyor, bilgisini ilerletiyor, sanat yolun da ilerlemeye çabalıyordu . Bu dersler ve memuriyet hayatı da yedi yıl sürdü . Sonunda 18 Mayıs 1797 ( 18 Zilhicce 1212) Perşembe günü resmen Mevlevi oldu. Sema meşkini ise 1798 (15 Sefer 1213) tarihinde tamamladı. Sultan III. Selim'in Dede'yi saraya çağırması ve fasıllara katılmasını emretmesi üzerine, Ali Nutki Dede'nin izniyle, 1001 günlük Çile süresini tamamlamadan 1799 (20 Şevval1213) tarihinde Dedeler safına katıldı. Dede Efendi, ününü daha Çile de iken duyurmaya başlamıştı. Bu sıralarda bestelemiş olduğu, Zülfündedir benim baht-ı siyahım Sende kaldı gece, gündüz nigahım İncitirmiş seni meğer ki ahım Seni sevdim odur benim günahım güfteli, buselik şarkısı, çağının musiki sevenleri tarafından çok beğenildi. Bu eseri dinlemek, öğrenmek, bestekarı olan Derviş İsmail'i tanımak için tekkeye gelenlerin sayısı gün geçtikçe artıyordu. olayın akisleri 3. Selim'in kulağına ulaşınca, mevlevihaneye bir saray görevlisi gönderilerek Derviş İsmail'in saraya gelmesi emredildi. Çileye giren dervişlerin akşam ezanından sonra tekke dışında kalmaları adet olmadığından, bu şartlar altında gidebilmesi için şeyhi izin verdi ve bu durumun padişaha duyurulmasını gelenlerden rica etti. Padişahın huzurunda ve onun isteği ile eserini iki kez okudu; çok beğenilerek bir kese altınla taltif edildi. Daha önceleri, çileye ilk girdiği zamanlarda babasının ölümü üzerine hamamı satan Dede'nin, bu parayı harcadığı, annesinin dervişlere yedirdi diye üzüldüğü ve şikayet ettiği söylenir. Rauf Yekta Bey'in Nuri Şeyda Bey'den naklen verdiği bilgiye göre, saraydan bir kese altını alan Dede, annesine uğrayarak altınla rı vermiş, üzüntüsünün yersiz olduğunu söyledikten sonra akşam vakdi yaklaştığı için acele ile tekkeye dönmüş. Saray'a ilk gelişinin 1793 tarihine rastladığını ileri sürenler vardır. Dedeler arasına katıldıktan sonra kendine ayrılan hücreye yerleşti; artık ünü bütün İstanbul'a yayılmıştı. Mukabele günleri hücresi, sanattan anlayanlar ve musiki heveskarları ile dolup taşıyordu. Hele hicaz makamından bestelemiş olduğu, Ey çeşm-i ahu hicr ile tenhalara saldın beni Çün nafe bağrım hun edüb sevdalara saldın beni Ey kamet-i serv-i semen salınmada ellerle sen Haşrolamam dedikçe ben ferdalara saldın beni güfteli bestesinden sonra ünü büsbütün arttı. Herkes bu eseri öğrenmek, her ne şekilde olursa olsun elde etmek istiyordu. Saray musikişinasları eseri öğrenerek, 111. Selim'e sundular. De de yeniden saraya çağrılarak, beste kendisinden dinlendi, ihsan ve ;İltifatlara garkoldu aynı zamanda yapılan Küme Fasılları'na katılması emredildi. Bundan sonra saraya dahil olan Dede Efendi, Enderun'da hocalık yapmaya başladı. Padişahın bu kıymet bilirliliğine karşılık olmak üzere, Müştak-ı cemalin gece, gündüz dil-i şeyda Etdi nigeh-i atıfetin bendeni ihya Mesrûr ede Hak kalb-i humayununu daim Ediyye-i hayrın dil-ü canımda hüveyda şiirine sûznak besteyi yapmış bu sanatkar padişaha teşekkür etmişti. Bu sıralarda, 180 1 yılında bir saraylı hanımla evlendi. Akbıyık mahallesinde kiraladığı bir eve yerleşti. Bir yandan evinde öğrencileri ile uğraşıyor , mevlevihanedeki görevini sürdürüyor , bir yandan da padişahın her gün biraz daha dikkatini çekiyordu. Bu mutlu günler uzun sürmedi; Dede'yi derinden yaralayan bir çok üzücü olay birbirini izledi. önce, büyük sevgi ve saygı ile bağlı olduğu şeyhi Ali Nutki Dede 1804 yılında öldü. Bundan bir yıl sonra sevgili oğlu Salih, 1805'de öbür aleme göç etti. Bir gonca-femin yâresi var ciğerimde Ateş dökülürse yeridir âh serimde Her Iâhza hayali duruyor didelerimde Takdire nedir çâre bu varmış kaderimde güfteli, bayati makamındaki bestesini bu olaydan sonra besteledi. Üzüntü ve kederi bununla da bitmedi; 1808'de annesini, 1810'da küçük oğlu altı yaşındaki Mustafa'yı yitirdi. Bu acılı yıllarda ortaya koyduğu eserler bir keder ve elemin izlerini taşır. Sonradan üç kız çocuğu dünyaya geldi. Bunlardan Tanburi Şirin (Keçi) Arif Ağa ile evlenen büyük kızı Hatice Hanım'dan Ferdane, Rifat (ünlü bestekâr ve hanende Rifat Bey), Lutfiye ve Saniye adında dört torunu oldu. Mustafa Nezih Albayrak, Dede'nin kız tarafından torununun oğludur.İkinci kızı Fatma Hanım, Ahmed Dürri Bey'le evlendi; bu evlilikten hanende Şevket Bey doğdu. Tanburi Dürri Turan'la Dede'nin bir kan bağı yoktur; Dürrü Turan, Dede'nin damadının yeğeninin torunudur. Üçüncü kızı Ayşe ise on üç yaşında ölmüştür . Dede Efendi'nin hayatında hiç şüphesiz en önemli olay, Sultan 3.Selim'in 1807'de tahttan indirilmesi ve 1808'.de öldürülmesidir. Bundan sonra IV. Mustafa'nın tahta oturması, türlü siyasi kargaşa, Kabakçı Mustafa İsyanı, Alemdar Mustafa Paşa vak'ası, Sultan 11. Mahmud'un padişah olması, saraya Batı musıkisının yerleşmeye başlaması, eski zevk ve sanat anlayışının kalmaması gibi nedenlerle inzivaya çekildi. Zaten mûsıkî ile uğraşılacak huzur ve neşe ortamı da yoktu. işte bu yıllarda mûsıkî ve öğrencileri ile uğraşarak birbirinden güzel eserlerini bestelemeye koyuldu. Devlet yönetimi düzene girdikten sonra, kendini hatırlayarak saraya davet eden Sultan 11. Mahmud'a musahip oldu. İkinci kez saray hizmetine giren Dede Efendi, sanat açısından en verimli yıllarını bu dönemde yaşadı (1812). Bu yıllar onun en güzel, en sanatlı bestelerini yaptığı yıllardır. Bundan kısa süre sonra da Müezzinbaşı oldu. Kendini çok takdir eden padişah, yalnız devlet adamlarına verilen bir nişanı bizzat takmış, Ahırkapı'da bir konak ihsan etmişti. Sultan II. Mahmud'un ölümü üzerine tahta geçen Sultan Abdülmecid, babasının derin bir sevgi ve saygı ile bağlı olduğu bu değerli mûsıkîşinastan ilgisini esirgemedi; müezzinbaşılık görevini sürdürdü. Ancak Enderun değer ve önemini iyice yitirmeye başlamış adı Muzika-i Humayûn olmuş, saray teşkilatı değiştirilmiş, batılı mûsikîşinaslara rağbet artmış, padişah, operet ve opera parçaları dinler olmuş, Osmanlı Sarayı'nı Batı sazları istila etmiş, Avrupa'dan piyanolar getirtilmiş, orkestra ve bando takımları kurulmuştu. Sayılı bir kaç ustanın dışında yüzyılların geleneklerine pek aldırış eden yoktu. Abdülmecid bile, Türk mûsıkîsi'ni iyi bilmediğinden, Dede Efendi'den basit ve sanat değeri olmayan eserler istiyordu. Bütün bunlar Dede gibi bir mûsıkî ustasının katlanacağı şeyler değildi. Nitekim bu duygu ve düşüncelerin etkisi ile, öğrencisi Dellâl-zâde İsmail Efendi ile Saray'ın bahçesinde dolaşırken İsmail, bu oyunun tadı kaçtı demişti. Bu olanların etkisi ve yaşının ilerlemesi nedeni ile çoktan beri Hac'ca gitme niyetini açığa vurarak padişahtan izin aldı. ileri yaşında acele olarak Hac'ca gitmeye karar vermesi bu kırgınlığa bağlanır. Dellâl-zâde İsmail Efendi ve Mutaf-zâde Ahmed Efendi ile böylece yola çıktı. O yıl Mekke'de kolera hastalığı salgını vardı. Mekke'de bu hastalığa yakalanan Dede Efendi, Hac farizesi''ni yerine getirdikten sonra 29.Kasım.1845 Mina'da, Kurban Bayramı' nın birinci günü, öğrencisi Mutaf-zâde'nin kolları arasında, hayata gözlerini kapadı. Cenazesi Hazreti Hatice'nin mezarının ayakucuna defnedildi. Dede'nin ölümü İstanbul'da olduğu kadar bütün İslâm dünyasında da derin bir üzüntü yarattı. Kâzım Paşa'nın tarih şiiri şudur: Hazret-i Farabi-i sâni müezzinbaşı kim Zâtına olmuşdu ilm-i mûsıkî ihsan-ı Hak Aşinâ-yı her makam etmişdi kalb-i nigehin Sâye-i Molla'da lutf-ü himmet-i merdân-ı Hak Pertev-i şems-i hakikatten kılub kesb-i kemal Zerre-i nâçiz iken oldu meh-i tâban-ı Hak Fehm olur bundan makam-ı kurbe âheng ettiği Hac edüb Minâ'do oldu vâsıl-ı gufurân-ı Hak Çor tekbirin çeküb Kâzım Dedi târihini Kebş-i cânın kıldı İsmail Dede kurbân-ı Hak (1O Zilhicce 1262) Bunlardan da anlaşıldığı gibi İsmail Dede bir Kurban Bayramı'nda doğmuş, yetmiş bir yıl sonra yine bir Kurban Bayramı'nda ölmüş oluyordu. Dr .Suphi Ezgi kaynak göstermeden üç kez Hac'ca gittiğini ileri sürmüştür. Sadeddin Nüzhet Ergun, Türk mûsıkîsi Antalojisi adlı eserinde Sultan 11. Mahmud'la iki kez Gelibolu'yo giderek mevlevihânede âyine katıldıklarını, Ahmed Celâlleddin Dede'nin babası Azmi Dede'den işittiğini kaydediyor . İcrakarlığı Dede Efendi, Yenikapı Mevlevihânesi'ne devam ettiği yıllarda tekkenin neyzenlerinden, özellikle Abdülbaki Nasır Dede'den ney çalmasını öğrenmişti. Bestekârlığı ile hanendeliğinin yanında neyzenliğinin pek önemi yoktur. Gerek mensubu bulunduğu mevlevihanede, gerekse sarayda uzun yıllar sürdürdüğü hanendeliği güzel bir ses ve uslûb güzelliğini gerektirir. '''Dr. Suphi Ezgi, hocası Zekai Dede'den naklen sesinin ince ve cılız olduğunu ileri sürer.' (Tam bir rumelili gibi. Atatürk'ün seside cılızdır. Anası Sarıgöldendir. O Oda Kesriyeye yakındır. Sadeddin Nüzhet Ergun ise Zekai Dede'nin onun ileri yaşlarında öğrencisi olduğuna değinerek, "Lataif i Enderûn"u kaynak gösterdikten sonra sesinin güzel olduğunu belirtir. Rauf Yekta Bey, kendinden önce yaşamış olan büyük bestekarların dinî ve dindışı alandaki değerli eserleri iyi bildiğini söylüyor. Bir ömür boyunca her Pazartesi ve Perşembe günleri dergaha giderek ayin okur ve na'thanlık ederdi. Yine Rauf Yekta Bey'in değindiğine göre, o gün hangi ayin okunacaksa Itrî'nin rast makamındaki na'tini irticalen bu makamdan okurdu. Can'lar âyinin hangi makamdan okunacağını sormaya çekinirler, na'tin okunduğu makamdan ayine başlarlardı. Şu hikayede anlatılan olay bunun en güzel bir örneğidir: "... Büyük yerlerin hepsinde teravih namazının ayin ve ilahilerle kılınması adet olduğundan, her dairenin mevcut olan imamından başka bilhassa Ramazan ayı için, Kur'an-ı Kerîm'i güzel okuyan imam ve mûsikide ihtisası olan güzel sesli beşer altışar da müezzin seçip alırlardı." "Teravih için her akşam konakların geniş divanhanelerinde halılar ve seccade serilir. beşizli şamdanlar salonun münasip yerlerine yerleştirilirdi, Şehzade dairelerinde, sultan saraylarında, bazı büyük konaklarda harem ile selamlık arasını ayırmak için sofalara büyük kafesler çekilir, kafesin arka tarafından da hizmetçiler için yere sırmalı seccadeler serilirdi. Müezzinler, yatsı vakti olunca çifte ezan okurlar, misafirler ağır ağır kollarını sıvayarak abdest almaya başlarlardı. Müezzin efendiler, arka safta cemaatın toplanmasını beklerler saflar yavaş yavaş dolar, ilahiler ve âyinlerle namaz kılınırdı. Yatsı namazında belirli bir beste takip edilmezse de teravih namazının her dört rekatı kılındıkça, müezzinler tarafından ilahiler ve âyinler yüksek sesle okunurdu. İlk dört rekat bitince saba ve dügah veya bestenigar, ikinci dört rekatta hüzzam, üçüncü dört rekatta ekseriye ferahnak, dördüncüde mutlaka evc, beşincide de acem makamından ilahiler okumak, imamın da mihrapta okunan ilahinin bestesine uygun olarak okumaya devam etmesi şarttı.Şeyhülislam Cemaleddin Efendi, şeyhülislam bulunduğu müddetçe fetva başında ve oradan ayrıldıktan sonra da yalısında bu şekilde iftar ve teravih adetlerini devam ettirmişti." "Meşhur Kırımlı Ahmed Kâmil Efendi'den sonra Sultan 11. Mahmud'un imamlığına tayin olunan Abdülkerim Efendi ile, o aralık Sultan Mahmud'un müezzinbaşılığında bulunan meşhur mûsiki üstadı Dede Efendi arasında kırgınlık varmış. Bir Ramazan günü Abdülkerim Efendi Padişah'a, Acemlerin saltanatınız hakkındaki ihaneti herkes tarafından bilinmekte bulunduğu halde, Dede Efendi bunu düşünerek teravih namazın da, acem makamından ilahiler okumamak ve buna karşılık şevkefzâ makamını tercih etmek lazım gelirken, kendisinin şevkefzâ makamını kullanmaya bilgisi kafi gelmemesi bu davranışına sebep olmaktadır cevabını verince, Padişah Dede Efendi'nin sanatındaki iktidar derecesini bildiği için ve ayrıca kendisi de mûsikişinas olduğu cihetle, bu hususta bir kanaatı da mevcut bulunduğundan bir gece bir imtihan yapılmasına karar verir. Fakat, bu karar Dede Efendi'ye duyurulmaz." "Gece teravih namazı kılınırken, dördüncü dört rekattan sonra evc makamından ilahi okunduğu sırada karar gereğince, Sultan Mahmud tarafından gönderilen biri, müezzinlerin yanına giderek, Dede Efendi'ye acem makamını değil şevkefza makamını kullanmasını emrini tebliğ eder. O zamana kadar şevkefzâ makamından hiçbir ilâhi yapılmamış olduğundan ne yapacaklarını şaşıran müezzin efendiler, Dede Efendi'nin yüzüne hayretle bakarlarken, içlerinden biri Dede Efendi'nin işareti üzerine bu makamdan tekbir getirmeye başladığı gibi, imamın da Fatiha-i Şerif'i şevkefza makamında okumakta olduğunu anlamışlar Dede Efendi "Hele bir namazı kılalım da bakalım." demiş ve dört rekat teravih namazı kılınıncaya kadar şevkefzâ makamından bir ilahi bestelemiş ve selam verilir verilmez ilahiye başlayıvermiş. Arkadaşlarının hemen hepsi mûsikî ilminde birer üstad olduklarından, Dede Efendi'ye kulak vererek ağız kalabalığı ile ilâhiyi güzelce okuyup bitirmişler ve padişahın takdirlerini kazanmışlardı." Bir söylentiye göre de Dede Efendi ile Şakir Ağa arasında bir rekabet başladığından, özellikle Şakir Ağa Sultan Mahmud döneminde, Dede'nin yeniden saraya alınmasını çekemiyordu. Mûsikî anlayışından ve parlak bir hanende olduğundan çok emin olan Şakir Ağa, bu dedikodulardan daha çok etkileniyordu. Bu durum hanendeler arasında da sık sık konuşuluyordu. Dede Efendi'nin sesinin çok parlak olmamasına rağmen, erişilmesi güç bestekârlık kabiliyeti ve okuyuş uslubu ile kendisine üstünlük sağlayacağından emindi. Bu düşüncelerin etkisi ile bir tertip düşündü. Bir fırsatını bularak padişahın huzurunda Dede'yi güç durumda bırakmayı aklına koydu. Niyeti yeni bir makam düzenleyerek gizlice eserler bestelemek ve bunları huzurda okuyarak Dede'yi utandırmaktı. Evc makamına yeni bir çeşni vererek ve yeni bir makam bulduğunu zannederek ki Meragalı Hoca Abdülkâdir bu makamı tarif etmişti bir fasıl besteledi. Bu fasıl için Zeki Mehmed Ağa'ya bir peşrev, Kemanî Ali Ağa'ya da bir saz semaisi ısmarlamıştı. Her nasılsa işin farkına varan Dede Efendi bu makamın seyir ve karakterini kavramış, kendisi de bazı eserler bestelemişti. Nihayet beklenen gün geldi. Fasla önce başlayan Dede Efendi, bu makamdan eserler okuyunca Şakir Ağa şaşırıp kaldı. Söz konusu olan makam ferahnak makamı idi. Durumu anlayan II. Mahmud'un Şakir Ağa'ya Dede ile boy ölçülemeyeceğini, onun musikîde bir "Canavar" olduğunu söylemesine, Dede'nin çok üzüldüğü söylenir. Bestekarlığı Dede'nin bestekârlığı konusunda Rauf Yekta Bey'in sözlerini biraz sadeleştirerek şöyle özetleyebiliriz: "...Dede Efendi'nin eserleri uslûb açısından oldukça asil ve kibardır. Büyük bestekârımızın ustalığında her şeyden önce göze çarpan özellik, Türk Mûsikîsi'nde Itrî'lerin ve buna benzer ustaların gayreti ile yüzyıllar dan beri gelişmiş olan geleneksel biçim ve tavrın titiz bir koruyucusu olmasıdır. Bununla birlikte Dede Efendi'nin bu özelliği eserlerini, kendinden öncekilerin gösteremediği yeniliklerle süsleyerek bestelemesine engel olamamıştır. Hiç çekinmeden söyleyebiliriz ki, son yüzyılda XIX. yüzyılda yetişen Türk bestekârları içinde Dede Efendi derecesinde hem klâsik uslûba bütünü ile sadık kalmış, hem de bu uslubun kaide ve şartlarından dışarı çıkmamak kaydı ile yeni nağmeler bulmakta ve yenilikçi eser ortaya koymayı başarmış bir bestekâr daha gösterilemez. Bir de şurası dikkat çekicidir ki, Dede Efendi bazı bestekârlarımız gibi, daha çok yalnız bir tür eserin bestelenmesinde ihtisas sahibi olan ustalardan değildir." "Bu açıdan bakılacak olursa, Dede Efendi'nin her tür mûsikî eseri bestelemekte gösterdiği olağanüstü başarıyı takdir etmemek imkânsızdır. Dinî mûsikîdeki âyinleri, ilâhileri, durakları ile Dede Efendi adı, mûsiki tarihimizde âdeta eskileri gıpta ettirecek bir yer elde etmiştir. Klasik mûsikî alanında Dede'nin bestelediği kârlar, murabbalar, nakışlar, semâiler değer ve sanat açısından eskilerin eserlerinden aşağı olmadığı gibi, bazı noktalardan eskileri bile geçmiştir. Şarkılarına gelince, o yüzyılda hayatta olan mûsikîşinaslar arasın da Dede Efendi'nin şarkılarından daha parlak ve daha ustalıkla şarkı yapan bir bestekâra rastlanmadığını kesinlikle söyleyebiliriz. Özetle Dede Efendi, yaşadığı sürece Türk Mûsikisi dünyasının hiç bir rakibi olamayan zirvesiydi." Mesud Cemil, Dede'yi şu şekilde yorumlamış: "... 111. Selim'in yenileşme isteklerini takip eden Tanzimat devrinin, Garp Mûsikisi ile temas eden bestekârlardan hem an'aneye bağlı, hem de yeni temayülü iyi duymuş olanların başında gelir. O zamanlar saraya yeni gelen Italyan mûsikîşinasları ile Batı'dan esen sanat esintilerine kulağını tıkamamış, bu etki ile Kâr-ı Nev ve "Yine bir gülnihal" güfteli eserleri bestelemiştir. Buna göre Dede'nin iki mühim cephesi vardır: Biri Klasik Mekteb'i kudretle devam ettiren, birisi de yeni ve Garp'ten gelen havayı zamanın şartları içinde yadırgamadan teneffüs eden Dede..." Ruşen Ferit Kam ise şunları söylüyor: "...Klâsik sanatı büyük bir kudret ve selâhiyetle devam ettirenlerin başındadır. Harikulâde bir istidal, feyizli bir ilhamın coşkunluğu ile vücûde getirmiş olduğu Mevlevi ayinlerinden ilâhiye, kâr'dan şarkıya kadar dinî ve dindışı besteleri, nevilerinin her bakımdan en güzelleri, en mükemmellerindendir. Eserlerindeki renkler, onun sanatkârlığından süzülerek klâsik bestelerimize aksetmiş olan bu renkler, Dede'nin sanat dehâsının en parlak ışıklarıdır." "Sultaniyegâh makamı Dede'nin tertiplediği bir makamdır. Bildiğimiz yegâh makamının sesleri arasındaki aralık orantılarını bûselik makamına göre değiştirmiş ve bu yeni ses demeti içindeki melodik seyir ve harekete, bûselik ve nihavend makamından ayrı yeni bir karakter getirmiştir. Bu makamdan bestelediği iki murabba ile ağır ve yürük semâileri, Sultan II. Mahmud'a sunmuştur." "Eski bestekârlarımız eserlerinin sözlerini Divan Edebiyatı şairlerinin eserlerinden veya kendilerinin bu gibi şiirlerinden seçtikleri halde, Dede bu geleneğin dışına çıkarak bâzı eserlerinde halk şairlerinin, hattâ kendi söylemiş olduğu şiirleri seçmiştir. Görsem seni doyunca, Yüzündür Cihan'ı münevver eden sözleriyle başlayan ve bunlara benzeyen başka eserlerini Batı Mûsikisi'nin etkisiyle bestelemiştir. İtalyan mûsikisi ile kulaktan meşgul olan Dede, bu mûsikinin çok sesli yönü ile ilgilenmemiş olsa bile, melodi kuruluşunu, sonra bizim sengin ve yürük semâilerimizi hatırlatan üçlü ritm ve dinamizmi benimseyerek bir takım ağır vs hafif eserler bestelemiştir. Mesela, yeni kâr demek olan kâr-ı nev şekil ve ritm özellikleriyle kendinden öncekiler den ayrılır eser iki bölümdür: Birinci bölümde rast makamı, orta seslerle karar perdesinden pest tarafa uzatılmış sesler arasındaki melodik hareketlerle karakterlendirilmiş, bu bölüm iki zamanlı ritimle bestelenmiştir. İkinci bölümde yine rast makamı, tiz taraftaki sesler arasında yapılan melodik hareketlerle karakterlendirilmiş ve bu bölüm iki zamanın birleşiği olan üç zamanlı ritimlerle bestelenmiştir ki, bu da Dede'nin Batı'dan gelen üçlü ritmik dinamizmi ile ilgili anlayışlı, başarılı bir örneğidir." Türk Musikîsi'nin yetiştirdiği en güçlü bestekârlarımızdan biri olan Dede'nin kişiliğinde mûsikîmiz en üst düzeye ulaşmıştır. Dinî ve dindışı mûsikî eserleri ile başlı başına bir "Ekol" olmuş ve kendinden sonra gelen leri tartışılmaz bir biçimde etkilemiş, daha sonra gelen bestekârlar bu etkinin sürekliliğini sağlamıştır. "Geleneksel mûsikîmize eşsiz renkteki melodik akislerle yeni bir uslûb ve kimlik kazandırmıştır. " Ritm-melodi-güfte ilişkisinde erişilmez bir üstünlüğü vardır meselâ, "Mahûr makamındaki beste'nin dörder vuruşlu ölçülere bölünmüş A ve C bölümlerini, bu dört vuruşlu usûlün birleşiği olan (12/8 birleşik ölçü anlayışı ile bestelemiştir. " Sultanî-yegâh, neveser, saba-bûselik, hicaz-bûselik, araban-kürdî makamlarını tertip eden Dede Efendi, bir mûsikî dehası olarak ses sanatımızda derin izler bırakmış, bestekârlık yolunda her genç sanatkara öncülük ve ustalık etmiştir. Hacı Ârif Bey ayrı tutulursa, şarkı formunda Dede Efendi çapında bir başka beste kar yetişmemiştir. Yukarıdan beri anlatıldığı gibi, eserlerinin pek çoğunun bestelenişi bir nedene dayanıyor. Ferahfeza makamındaki eserlerinin bestelenişinin de ilginç bir hikâyesi vardır " .. 1249 Hicret yılının Ramazan ayının ilk günü, 1834 Miladi sene Ocak ayının on birinci gününe rastlamıştı. Bu kış ramazanının bir gecesinde Hamamî-zade İsmail Dede ile arkadaşları, Topkapı Sarayı'nın arkasındaki Serdap Kasrı'nda (bu kasır Rumeli demiryolu yapılırken yıktırılmıştır) toplanmışlar, Padişah Sultan Mahmud'un huzurunda arazbar-bûselik faslı yapmışlardı. Fasıl bittikten sonra Sultan Mahmud, sazende ve hanendeleri şu sözlerle tebrik ve teşvik etmişti: (Bu gece pek tatlı bir vakid geçirdim kendimi âdeta Cennet'te sandım... Arazbar-Bûselik faslı şimdiye kadar bu derece parlak okunup çalınmamıştır ancak, Mevsim-i Nevrûz erişdi geldi eyyam-ı bahar sözleriyle başlayan kâr, Amcam Sultan Selim'in tahta çıktığı yılın baharında, Çağlayan Kasrı'na gittiği gün okunmak üzere bestelenmiş bir eser olduğundan böyle kış ortalarında okunması bana biraz mevsimsiz gibi geldi. Dedem Ferahfeza makamında bu kasr için kâr'ı ile beraber senden mükemmel bir fasıl isterim. Haydi göreyim seni Bayram ertesine kadar hazır olsun İnşallah yine burada dinlerim..." "Ramazan'ın yarısı geçmişti kaybedilecek vakit yoktu. Dede bayram ertesi istenileceği şüphesiz olan ferahfeza kâr için önce bir güfte hazırladı. Bunu besteledikten sonra," "Ey kaşı keman tir-i müjen cânıma geçti" mısraı ile başlayan Beste'yi ,"Bir dilber-i nâdide, bir kamet-i müstesna" ve "Bu gice ben yine bülbülleri hâmuş etdim" sözleri ile başlayan ağır ve yürük semâileri besteledi. Tanburî Musahib Zeki Mehmed Ağa da güzel bir peşrev ile saz semaisi yapmış ve bestelenen bu eserler geceli gündüzlü çalışılarak hanende ve sazendelere geçilmişdi. Nihayet beklenen gece geldi. Serdap Kasrı o gece rengarenk fenerlerle, kandillerle donatılmıştı. Sultan Mahmud, yanında Damad Said Paşa olduğu halde memnun, sevinçli, heyecanlı kasra geldi. Musahib Said Efendi'nin bazı güzel fıkra ve hikâyeleri padişahı bir kat daha neşelendirdi. Nihayet adet olduğu üzre serilen ehramlar üzerinde hanende ve sazendeler yerlerini aldılar ve o gece ferahfeza faslı peşrevi ile, kar'ı ile, beste, ağır ve yürük semailer, şarkılar ve saz semaisiyle en güzel, en mükemmel şekilde çalındı, söylendi. Sultan Mahmud bundan son derece memnun olmuştu. Dede'yi yanına çağırarak göğsüne kendi eli ile Murassa İftihar Nişanı'nı taktı. Dede'ye yetişenlerden işitildiğine göre, kendisi bu nişanı törenlerde ve Akbıyık Mahallesi'nde hediye edilen konakta mûsikî meşkleri yaptığı günlerde göğsünden çıkartmazmış. Hatta Merhum Zekâi Dede, hocası Eyyubî Mehmed Bey'le ilk defa meşke gittiği gün Dede'yi bu nişanla gördüğünü anlatır ve "Göğsünde atnalı gibi mürsağ koca bir nişan olduğu halde köşeye oturup çubuk içerken gördüğüm Dede'nin hayali hiç gözümün önünden gitmez" dermiş. Dede Efendi'den bugüne kadar uzanan, zaman zaman sönen ışıklı ve renkli sanat köprüsünü görebilir, bunları ulusal benliğimizde duyabilirsek, aşağıdaki satırlarda belirtilen gerçekleri kabul etmemiz gerekir. Eğer bir eleştiri yapmadan sırtımızı döner ve görmek istemezsek, bugün içine düştüğümüz çarpık durum ve mûsikî sanatımız adına işlenen cinayetlerle karşılaşırız. Bu nedenle şu satırları sık sık anmakta yarar vardır: " Dede Efendi'yi, Yahya Kemal ve Tanpınar'ın yaptığı gibi, çevre ve kültüre yerleştirince daha iyi anlar ve eserlerini dinlerken onlarda hayatın gizli akislerini ve yankılarını buluruz." "mûsikîyi anlamak için onu içinde duymak ve yaramak lâzımdır. Yahya Kemal'in "İsmail Dede'nin Kainatı" başlıklı şiiri ile Ahmed Hamdi Tanpınar'ın "Yaşadığım Gibi" adlı kitabına alınan yazı, Dede'nin duyanlara ne gibi duygular ve hayaller telkin ettiğini çok güzel gösterir. Kültür bir süreklilik ve yeniden doğuştur. Yahya Kemal İsmail Dede'nin Kâinatı adlı ,şiirinde bu süreklilik ve yeniden doğuşu güzel bir beyitle ifade eder: Şeb-i lâhûtta manzûme-i ecram gibi Lâiz-i bişnev'le doğan debdebe-i manâyız Bakmasını bilirsek Mevlânâ`dan Dede Efendi'ye, Dede Efendi'den bugüne gelen o ebedî ruh ışığını görebiliriz.... Yeni nesillerin harf ve dil engelleri dolayısıyla eski Türk kültürüne girmeleri biraz güçtür fakat mimari ve mûsikînin kapıları, duyan ve düşünen herkese açıktır. Eski ile yeni arasında köprü kurmak isteyenlere Dede Efendi, büyük bir dost ve yol gösterici olabilir. Hattatlığı Ve Şairliği Dede Efendi'nin "Hat" sanatı ile ilgisini, Etem Ruhi Ungör'ün bir araştırmasından öğreniyoruz.İlgili araştırmaya gore Sultan III. Selim Çamlıca'da Sarıkaya civarında yaptırdığı bir sarayı annesine tahsis etmiş. Annesinin ölümünden sonra da Esma Sultan'a vermiş. İsmail Dede yazdığı bir kasideyi kendi yazısı ile hazırlayarak tezhip ettirmiş.Eserin altında "Ketebehû el-fakiyr Derviş İsmail'ul-mevlevî musahib-i Hazret-i Sultan Mahmud Hân-ı Gazi" imzasının bulunduğu bildiriliyor. Düz yazıda da başarılı olduğu Yenikapı Mevlevihanesi "Ayin Defteri"ndeki yazılarından anlaşılıyor. Metin içinde sözünü ettiğimiz bestelerin sözleri ile saba makamındaki ayininin "Olduk yine biz secde ber-i nâr-ı muhabbet" ve III.Selâm'daki "Ey maksad-ı âşıkıyn olan Mevlânâ" ile "Men bîser-ü sâmânem" rubaileri, daha bir çok bestelerinin sözleri Dede'nin şairane tabiatından kaynaklanmıştır. Bu büyük musikî ustamız da, kendinden önce yaşamış ve çağdaşı olan büyük bestekârlarımız gibi halk şiirinin zevkine varmış, bu şairlerimiz gibi şiirler söylemeye çalışmıştır. Bütün bunlara rağmen Dede'nin, bestekârlığı ve mûsikîşinaslığı ölçüsünde bir şair olduğu söylenemez. Bu şiirlere giydirdiği melodiler, güftelerin şiiriyetinden çok daha değerlidir. Bu şiirlerinden bir kaç örnek vermekle yetiniyoruz Dil bir güzele Meyletti hele, Fâş etme ele, Sevdim ben seni. Dil sevdi seni, Rûyünde beni, Ol sim gerdeni, Yaktın bendeni. Samur gibi kaş, On altıdır yaş, Gel eyleme fâş, Dil sevdi seni. Rakiyble gezme, Bağrımı ezme, Gözlerin süzme, Sevdim ben seni. *** Girdi gönül aşk yoluna, Bakmaz sağına, soluna, Almış âşıkı koluna, Âhâ gözlerin, gözlerin, Şirin sözlerin, sözlerin. Aldandı gönül fendine, Bağlandı zülfün bendine, Kul etti beni kendine, Âhû gözlerin, gözlerin. Şirin sözlerin, sözlerin. "Minarenin alemi *** Kara kaşın kalemi Sana güzel dedimse Yak mı dedim âlemi" mânisi ile Dede'nin şu şiirinin benzerliği dikkat çekicidir: Senin aşkın elemi, Yakıyor hep âlemi, Yakar isen beni yak, Yakma bütün âlemi. Aman, aman sevdiğim, Edâsına yandığım. Yar sevende derd olmaz, Yar sevmeyen merd olmaz, Yar sözümü dinlemez, Bundan büyük derd olmaz. Aman, aman sevdiğim, Edâsına yandığım. *** Aşık olalı sen yâre gönül, Yanmakta yürek, pür yâre gönül, Tek etme fedâ sen bu kulunu, Râzı oluyor âzâre gönül. Uslanmayacak hiç çaresi yok. Divâne gönül, biçâre gönül. Aşk âteşine yaktı özümü, Bilmemki nice tutmaz sözünü, Ağlar göricek gül ruhlarını, Tâciz ediyor iki gözümü. Uslanmayacak hiç çâresi yok; Divâne gönül, biçâre gönül. Bin türlü sitem, bin türlü melâl, Görmüşse dahi terbiye muhâl, Gerçi bilirim ettiklerini, Sen bakma yine ey ruhları al. Uslanmayacak hiç çâresi yok; Divâne gönül, biçâre gönül. Şarkı Ben seni sevdim seveli kaynayıb coştum, Aklımı yağmaya verib fikrimi şaştım, Mecnûn-i sergerdan olub dağlara düştüm, Aklımı yağmaya verib fikrimi şaştım. Sor güle bülbül ne çeker hârın elinden, Bir dahi gül koklamayım nâdan elinden, Nerede mesken tutayım dilber elinden? Aklımı yağmaya verib fikrimi şaştım. Ben seni sevdim seveli döndüm deliye, Huyunu benzettim hele hûri, meleğe, Gönlümü vermiştim sana geri almaya, Aklımı yağmaya verib fikrimi şaştım. Bu söyleyişlerdeki halk şiirine yaklaşış, kullanılan Türkçe'nin sadeliği ve samimiliği Dede gibi bir musiki ustası için çok önemlidir .Uzaktan uzağa bir Mustafa Çavuş şiirinin kokusu seziliyor .Bu tür şiirlerinden başka, Divan şiiri biçiminde âşıkane ve Farsça şiirleri de vardır . Eserleri A -Dini Mûsıkî Eserleri: Dindışı Mûsıkî eserleri ile dini Mûsıkî eserleri karşılaştırılırsa, her iki türün özelliklerini hakkiyle kavramış olduğu mistik duyuş ve heyecanı dindışı eserlerine yansıtmadığı görülür . Sadeddin Nüzhet Ergun bunlardan bir tanesi için, suzidil makamında bir bestesini dinleyen Sultan 11. Mahmud'un ilâhiye benziyor demesi üzerine aynı eseri ilâhi şeklinde yeniden bestelediğini söylüyor .73 Dede Efendi bir ömür tükettigi mevlevihânenin mistik atmosferi içinde, havayı teneffüs ede ede yetiştiğinden ve kendinden önce yaşamış olan bestekârların dini eserlerini en doğru şekilde bildiğinden bestelerinde harikalar yaratmasını bilmiştir .Dini Mûsıkîmizi Ali Nutki Dede ile Abdülbaki Nasır Dede'den öğrenmiş olması bile onun bu yoldaki sanatı hakkında yeterli kanıyı verir . Dede Efendi, dini Mûsıkîmizin en büyük beste formlarından biri olan Mevlevi Ayinlerinden yedi tane besteledi. Ali Nutki Dede'ye ait olduğu bilinen şevk-u tarab makamındaki âyinin Dede Efendi'ye ait oldugu hakkında kuşkular vardır Bestenigâr makamındaki âyininden söz ederken yedi âyininin olduğunu söylemesi Ali Nutki Dede'nin başka bir Mûsıkî eseri bestelememiş olması bu kuşkuyu güçlendirecek mahiyette olduğu ileri sürülüyor.Dini eserlerinin bilinenlerinin sayısı elli kadardır: 1 -Saba Ayin: ilk kez 1823 (17 Cemâziyelâhır 1239) Yenikapı Mevlevihânesi'nde okundu. 2 -Nevâ Ayin: Dede Efendi'nin bestelediği ikinci âyindir. 17 Nisan 1824 (17 Şaban 1239) tarihinde icrâ edildi. 3 -Bestenigâr Ayin: Bu âyin 1. Selâm, 3. Selâm ve Hezar âferin''e kadar bestelenmiş, buna saba makamındaki âyininin 2. Selâm'ı eklenmiştir .ilk kez 1832'de Yenikapı Mevlevihânesi'nde okundu. 4 -Saba-Bûselik Ayin: ilk okunuş tarihi 14 Kasım 1833'tür .Ayini 1. Selâm olarak besteleyen Dede Efendi, buna neva makamındaki âyininin 2., 3., 4. Selâm'larını eklemiştir. H. İsmâil Dede'nin kendi el yazısı ile Hüzzam Âyin'den bir nüsha. (M. Mardakçı arşivinden) 5 -Hüzzam Ayin: Önce 1. Selâm olarak bestelenmiş, bu selâm'ın sonuna saba makamındaki âyininin diğer selâm'ları eklenmiştir .ilk okunuş tarihi 1830'dur .Daha sonra Dede Efendi bütün selâm'ları aynı makamdan besteleyerek eseri tamamlamıştır . 6 -Isfahan Ayin: ilk kez 1836'da (25 Ramazan 1252) okundu. Bir selâm olarak bestelenmiştir .Bundan sonrasında ya saba ya da dügâh âyinin 2. Selâm'ından sonrası okunurdu. 7 -Ferahfeza Ayin: Bu âyini Sultan 11. Mahmud'un istegi üzerine bestelemiştir. Dede Efendi bu eserini beğenmediğini, sipariş üzerine bestelemek zorunda kaldığından yakınırmış. Ayinin ilk icrâ tarihi 3 Nisan 1839'dur (18 Muharrem 1255). Bu son âyinin okunacağı tarih daha önceden Padişaha haber verilmiş, o gece Yenikapı Mevlevihânesi ağzına kadar dolmuştu. Herkes heyecanla padişahı beklerken, saraydan gelen bir görevli hastalığı nedeni ile padişahın gelmesinin kuşkulu olduğunu bildirdi. Bulunanların neşesi kaçmakla birlikte semahâneye girildi.Na't okunduğu sırada padişah dergâha gelmişti. Yeniden neşelenen heyet âyini coşkun bir şekilde icra etti.Mukabele'nin sonunda 11. Mahmud Dede'yi ''Mahfil''e çağırtarak, ''-Hasta idim, gelemeyecektim... İyi etmişim...Adeta iyileştim gibi sözler söyleyerek ihsanlarda bulunmuştu. Diğer dini eserlerden ilâhi, savt, durak ve tevşih'ler bestelemiştir .Yalnız savt'larının sayısı yirmiyi bulur .Özellikle ilâhileri çok sanatlıdır.Son dini eserinin, sözleri Yunus Emre'ye ait olan, hac yolculuğu sırasında bestelediği, Yürük değirmenler gibi dönerler güfteli ilâhisi olduğu ileri sürülüyor . B -Saz Eserleri: Bilinenleri peşrev ve saz semâisi olmak üzere üç eserden ibarettir . C -Dindışı Eserleri: Kâr , kâr-ı nâtık, beste, ağır semâi, yürük semâi, şarkı, türkü, köçekçe olmak üzere beş yüzden çok eser bestelediği halde, bunlardan iki yüz seksen kadarı biliniyor .Dede'nin rast makamında bestelediği kâr-ı nâtık elimizde bulunanların en güzellerindendir. Makamlar şunlardır: rast, rehavi, nikriz, pençgâh, mahûr,neva, uşşak, bayati, nişâburek, nihavend, nühüft, saba, dügâh, hüseyni, hisar, muhayyer, bûselik, hicaz,şehnaz, rahatülervah, bestenigâr, ırak, evc ve sonunda daha hareketli bir tempo içinde yine rast makamı. Eser yirmi üç makam ve bu makamların melodik özelliklerini gösterir. Bu kâr-ı nâtık başından sonuna kadar semâ denen üçlü ritimle bestelenmiş ve her makamın melodik karakteri dörder ölçülük tek cümle, bazıları sekizer ölçülük çift mûsiki desenleriyle ifâde edilmiştir. Öğrencileri Dede Efendi'nin başlıca öğrencileri şu ünlü mûsikişinaslardır: Eyublu Mehmed Bey , Mutaf-zâde Hacı Ahmed Efendi, Yaglıkçı-zade Bursalı Ahmed Efendi, Vahib Efendi, Çilingir-zade Ahmed Aga, Halim Bey, Dellâl-zade İsmail Efendi, Hoca Zekâi Dede Efendi, Nikogos Ağa, Azmi Dede, Hâfız Hamdi Bey, Yeniköylü Hasan Efendi, v.b. Eserleri *Acem Ağır Semai Mecliste yine kaamet–ı canana sarılsam Aksak Semai *Acem Aşiran Ağır Semai Ey lebleri gonca yüzü gül serv–ı bülendim Ağır Sengin Semai *Acem Aşiran Şarkı Lutfeyle meded rahmeyle şeha Aksak *Acem Aşiran Beste Meşam–ı hatıra buy–ı gül–ı safa bulagör Zencir *Acem Aşiran Yürük Semai Ne heva–yı bağ–ı sazed ne kenar–ı kişt–ı mara Yürük Semai *Acem Aşiran Şarkı Oldu gönül üftade Aksak *Acem Kürdi Şarkı Bir güzele bende gönül Yürük Semai *Acem Kürdi Beste Ruz–u şeb bu cihan–içre eyledikçe geşt–u güz Muhammes *Araban–Buselik Ağır Semai Sevdim seni yosma fidan Aksak Semai *Araban–Kürdi Kâr Gonca–ı ikbal handid vü dem– devlet resid Hafif *Arazbar İlahi Ben yürürüm yane yane Düyek *Arazbar Yürük Semai Derdim bana kar eyledi dermana el elmez Yürük Semai *Arazbar İlahi Ey aşık–ı dil–dade Düyek *Arazbar Beste Ol peri–veş kim melahat mülkünün sultanıdı Muhammes *Arazbar Beste Sarhoş olurum lal–ı leb–ı yar görünse Remel *Arazbar Ağır Semai Vad etmiş idin ey gül–ı ter vakt–ı şitada Ağır Aksak Semai *Arazbar Şarkı Yine bahar çayır çemen üstüne Aksak *Bayati Şarkı Ağlatma beni incitme aman Ağır Aksak Semai *Bayati Şarkı Bir bi–bedel şuh–ı cihan Düyek *Bayati Beste Bir gonca femin yaresi vardır ciğerimde Ağır Hafif *Bayati Şarkı Dilberi sazın nevası Düyek *Bayati Şarkı Ey gamzesi fettan hemi gisusuna didem Ağır Aksak *Bayati Şarkı Gel derim gelmez yanıma Aksak *Bayati Şarkı Her dem edip meyl–ı cefa Ağır Düyek *Bayati Şarkı Karşıdan yar güle güle Aksak *Bayati Şarkı Mübtelayım ey gül–ı rana sana Aksak *Bayati Şarkı Nice bir aşkınla feryad edeyim Ağır Aksak *Bayati Ağır Semai Söylen ol afete dünyayı harab eylemesin Aksak Semai *Bayati İlahi Yandıklarım şam–u seher Düyek *Bayati Araban Şarkı Aklın alır aşıkların deli eyler Aksak *Bayati Araban Şarkı Arz–ı halim benim lutf–u dilbere kalsın Ağır Düyek *Bayati Araban Şarkı Canımı aşka salmışım bahr–ı cefaya dalmışı Yürük Semai *Bayati Araban Şarkı Sevdim seni yosma fidanım Curcuna *Beste–Isfahan Şarkı Bir bülbül–i bağım ki ne zir–u ne bemim var Ağır Aksak *Beste–Isfahan Şarkı Gülistan–ı ruhun seyr etmeye uşşak özenmiş Curcuna *Bestenigar İlahi A sultanım sen var iken ya ben kime yalvarayım Düyek *Bestenigar Şarkı Ben seni sevdim seveli kaynayıp coştum Curcuna *Bestenigar Peşrev Bestenigar Peşrev Devr–i Kebir *Bestenigar Beste Dil oldu şimdi meftun bir afet–ı zamane Lenk Fahte *Bestenigar Beste Erişti mevsim–ı gül seyr–ı gülsitan edelim Zencir *Bestenigar Ayin Ey kıble–ı ikbali cihan haki deret Değişmeli *Bestenigar Şarkı Hayli demdir bağlanıp kaldık şitada zar ile Ağır Aksak *Bestenigar Yürük Semai Kurban–ı tü zülf–ı anber–efşan–ı tü Yürük Semai *Bestenigar Ağır Semai Men bende şodem bende şodem bende şodem Ağır Aksak Semai *Bestenigar Beste Meşam–ı hatıra buy–ı gül–ı safa bulagör Zencir *Bestenigar İlahi Olmayacak senden ata kul neylesin Rabbena Düyek *Bestenigar Şarkı Pek naziktir ince belin Aksak *Bestenigar İlahi Ya İlahi cümle sensin cümle sen Düyek *Bestenigar Tevşih Ya rahmeten lil–Hakk ya Resul Düyek *Bûselik Yürük Semai Dehr olmada bu sur ile mamur–ı meserret Yürük Semai *Bûselik Şarkı Eda ile revişlerin Türk Aksağı *Bûselik Beste Olduk yine bu şevk ile mesrur–ı meserret Remel *Bûselik Kâr Sur–ı şahi eyledi alam–ı tayy Hafif *Bûselik Şarkı Zülfündedir benim baht–ı siyahım Ağır Aksak Semai *Çargah Şarkı Bak perime pür–küşa–yı itila Ağır Aksak *Dügah Peşrev Dügah Peşrev Devr–i Kebir *Dügah İlahi Gel ey salik diyem bir söz ki haktır Düyek *Dügah Şarkı Neyle zabtetsem dil–ı divanemi Ağır Aksak *Evc İlahi Benim Mecnun–sıfat Leyla'sı aşkın Düyek *Evc Şarkı Bülbül–asa ruz–u şeb karım neva Ağır Aksak *Evc Şarkı Ebrulerinin zahmı nihandır ciğerimde Ağır Aksak *Evc Şarkı Geçen hafta kayıkla ben geçerken Evfer *Evc Şarkı Sevdim bir gonca–ı rana Aksak *Evc Şarkı Söyleyin ol nev–civan Aksak *Evc Şarkı Suz–ı firkat sinemi dağlar benim Ağır Aksak *Evc–Bûselik Beste Ağlar inler payine yüzler sürer gönlüm Ağır Çenber *Evc–Bûselik Beste Ayb eder hal–ı dil–ı aşüfte–samanım gören Muhammes *Evc–Bûselik Ağır Semai Koy açılayım bilsin her razımı cananım Sengin Semai *Evc–Bûselik Yürük Semai Sakıya mest–ı müdam eylesen olmaz mı beni Yürük Semai *Evc–Maye Şarkı Bir gemim var deryalarda paslanır Düyek *Evcara Şarkı Bir letafetli hava kim bu şeb ey mahlika Devr–i Revan *Evcara Şarkı Gel ey güzeller serveri Aksak *Evcara Şarkı Hüsnüne mail gönlüm ezelden Aksak Semai *Ferahfeza Ağır Semai Bir dilber–ı nadide bir kamet–ı müstesna Sengin Semai *Ferahfeza Şarkı Bir verd–i rana etdim temaşa Semai *Ferahfeza Ayin Bişnev ez ney çün şikayet mikuned Değişmeli *Ferahfeza Yürük Semai Bu gece ben yine bülbülleri hamuş ettim Yürük Semai *Ferahfeza Şarkı Bülbül–ı hoş neva Semai *Ferahfeza Şarkı El benim çün seni sarmış biliyor Ağır Aksak *Ferahfeza Beste Ey kaşı keman tir–i müjen canıma geçti Firengi Fer *Ferahfeza Kâr Kasr–ı cennet havz–ı kevser ab–ı hay Muhammes *Ferahfeza İlahi Şuride vü şeyda kılan Düyek *Ferahnak Şarkı Beğendim seni geçmem asla ben Düyek *Ferahnak Şarkı Ben mübtela olsam sana Aksak *Ferahnak Ağır Semai Dil–ı biçareyi mecruh eden tiğ–ı nigehindir Aksak Semai *Ferahnak Savt Durman yanalım ateş–i aşka *Ferahnak Şarkı Ey şuh–ı cihan sevdi seni can Aksak *Ferahnak Beste Figan eder yine bülbül bahar görmüştür Zencir *Ferahnak Şarkı Senin–çün ey şeh–ı huban Ağır Düyek *Gerdaniye Şarkı Bir dilberi sevip bilmezem noldum Düyek *Gülizâr Köçekçe Bi–vefa bir çeşm–ı bi–dad Aksak *Gülizâr Köçekçe Nazlı nazlı sekip gider Çifte Sofyan *Gülizâr Şarkı Reha bulmadım zülfün telinden Ağır Düyek *Gülizâr Köçekçe Sular gibi çağladığım Aksak *Gülizâr Köçekçe Sular gibi çağlarım ben Aksak *Hicaz Şarkı Aşkınla ben ey nazenin Düyek *Hicaz Köçekçe Baharın zamanı geldi a canım Aksak *Hicaz Şarkı Ben bilmedim bana noldu Ağır Düyek *Hicaz Şarkı Çokdur gönülde dağ–ı melalim Ağır Düyek *Hicaz Ağır Semai Etmezem ikrar–ı aşkı saklarım canım gibi Aksak Semai *Hicaz Beste Ey çeşm–i ahu hicr ile tenhalara saldın beni Ağır Düyek *Hicaz İlahi Gelin gidelim Allah yoluna Düyek *Hicaz Peşrev Hicaz Peşrev Devr–i Kebir *Hicaz Şarkı Mah yüzüne aşıkanım Aksak *Hicaz Beste Ol mahtabı aceb gösterir mi bana felek Zencir *Hicaz Şarkı Seyr–ı gülşen edelim ey şivekar Ağır Düyek *Hicaz Yürük Semai Yine neşe–ı muhabbet dil–u canım etdi şeyda Yürük Semai *Hicaz Şarkı Yine noldu sana nevres–fidanım Aksak *Hicaz Köçekçe Yine yeşillendi dağlar çemeni Aksak *Hicaz–Buselik Yürük Semai Açıl açıl gel efendim cihan bahar olsun Yürük Semai *Hicaz–Buselik Ağır Semai Bir afetin aşkıyle gönül eyledi ülfet Ağır Aksak Semai *Hicaz–Buselik Beste Bülbül gibi feryad–ı figanım seheridir Ağır Remel *Hicaz–Buselik Beste Cana beni aşkın ile ferzane eden sensin Lenk Fahte *Hicaz–Buselik Şarkı Ey mürüvvet madeni kan–ı kerem Devr–i Hindi *Hisâr Şarkı A canım kaanıma girdin Aksak *Hisâr Tevşih Ey risalet bustanında hıraman serv–kad Nim Evsat *Hisâr Beste Gönül ol gonca–femin bülbül–ı aşüftesidir Çenber *Hisâr Yürük Semai Hava güzel yine gülşende gösteriş günüdür Yürük Semai *Hisâr–Bûselik Ağır Semai Ey hüma–yı padişahi ber–ser–ı bala–yi tü Sengin Semai *Hisâr–Bûselik Beste Her sözün uşşak ihsan her kelamın lutf–ı tam Muhammes *Hisâr–Bûselik Şarkı Hüsnün gibi ey bi–vefa Düyek *Hisâr–Bûselik Kârçe Ruy–ı tu cam–ı tarab–ı gülgun bad Devr–i Revan *Hisâr–Bûselik Yürük Semai Yine bezm–ı iyş–ı vuslat dil–ı bi–karare düştü Yürük Semai *Hümayun Köçekçe Bir sevda geldi başıma Aksak *Hümayun Şarkı Tırmana tırmana çıktım yapıdan Aksak *Hüseyni Peşrev Hüseyni Peşrev Devr–i Kebir *Hüseyni Tevşih Nur–ı Fahr–ı Alem'e bir zerre olmaz aftab Yürük Semai *Hüzzam İlahi Bağrımdaki biten başlar Düyek *Hüzzam Şarkı Bir dil düştü sana yarim ah bu dem Düyek *Hüzzam Şarkı Bir güzel aldattı beni Aksak *Hüzzam Şarkı Bir nevcivanın hüsn–ı cemali Türk Aksağı *Hüzzam Şarkı Derdim dermanı sensin ey peri Ağır Aksak *Hüzzam Şarkı Ey gül–ı bağ–ı eda Aksak *Hüzzam İlahi Ey sufi–ı ehl–ı safa ez–can be–ku Allah hu Devr–i Revan *Hüzzam İlahi Eya alemlerin şahı tecelli kıl teselli kıl Muhammes *Hüzzam Beste Gören fütade olur hüsn–ı bibahnesine Zencir *Hüzzam Şarkı Halimi bir kerre takrir eylesem sultanıma Ağır Düyek *Hüzzam Ayin Mahest–ü nemi danem hurşid–ı ruhat yane Değişmeli *Hüzzam Yürük Semai Reh–ı aşkında edip kaddimi kütah gönül Yürük Semai *Irak İlahi Aşkınla yandır sultanım Allah Düyek *Irak Beste Bir ah ile ol gonca feme halin ayan et Remel *Irak Yürük Semai Hasretle tamam nale döndüm sensiz Yürük Semai *Irak Beste Her zaman piş–ı nigahımda hüveydasın sen Devr–i Kebir *Irak Şarkı Hüsnün gibi ey bi–vefa Düyek *Irak Şarkı Netdim sana ben bi–vefa zalim Aksak *Irak Ağır Semai Nice bir ağlayalım aşk ile her gah meded Aksak Semai *Isfahan Yürük Semai Ah eylediğim serv–ı hıramanın içündür Yürük Semai *Isfahan Şarkı Aşık olalı sen yare gönül Aksak *Isfahan Ağır Semai Ya rab kime feryad edeyim yarin elinden Ağır Aksak Semai *Isfahan İlahi Yandım yakıldım ben nar–ı aşka Düyek *Karcığar Köçekçe Benli'yi aldım kaçaktan Aksak *Karcığar Şarkı Gel açıl gül aslı ne durduğunun Devr–i Hindi *Karcığar Köçekçe Gel derim gelmez yanıma Aksak *Karcığar Köçekçe Girdi gönül aşk yoluna Aksak *Karcığar Yürük Semai Göz gördü gönül sevdi seni ey yüz–u mahım Yürük Semai *Karcığar Köçekçe İki de turnam gelir allı kareli Aksak *Mahur Şarkı Bir gonca–fem etti zuhur Sofyan *Mahur Beste Ey gonca–dehen har–ı elem canıma geçti Hafif *Mahur Şarkı Gördüm bugün cananı dil Düyek *Mahur Şarkı Sana layık mı ey gülten çevirdin ruyini bend Aksak *Mahur Yürük Semai Yine zevrak–ı derunum kırılıp kenare düştü Yürük Semai *Mâye Şarkı Firkatin halim perişan etti gel Ağır Düyek *Mâye Beste Olmamak zülfün esiri dilbera mümkin değil Zencir *Mâye Ağır Semai Sermest–ı gamım bad–ı ciğerimden Ağır Aksak Semai *Mâye Şarkı Sünbüle karşı açıp perçemin ihsan eyle Ağır Aksak Semai *Muhayyer Şarkı Ben sana aşık değilim Yürük Semai *Muhayyer İlahi Deldi bağrım bülbül–ı bi–çare nalanın senin Nim Evsat *Muhayyer İlahi Düşeli bu aşkın canım evine Düyek *Muhayyer İlahi Ey derde derman isteyen yetmez mi derd der Düyek *Muhayyer Şarkı Sevdiceğim aşıkını ağlatır Yürük Semai *Muhayyer İlahi Toprakta yatacak teni Düyek *Muhayyer İlahi Ya Rabbi aşkın ver bana Düyek *Muhayyer İlahi Ya Rabbi nurun hakkı–çün Düyek *Muhayyer–Bûselik Beste Bir tarftan baht durmaz durmadan yüz dönd Hafif *Muhayyer–Sünbüle İlahi Düyek *Muhayyer–Sünbüle Yürük Semai Bağlandı gönül zülfüne divaneliğinden Yürük Semai *Müstear Şarkı Gönlümü bend etti ol mah Aksak *Nev'eser Yürük Semai Diyemem sine–ı berrakı semenden gibidir Yürük Semai *Nev'eser Beste Nasıl eda bilir ol dilber–ı fedayı görün Zencir *Nevâ Yürük Semai Ey gonca–dehen ah–ı seherden hazer eyle Yürük Semai *Nevâ Ağır Semai Ey gonca–i bağ–ı cihan vey zinet–i destar–ı can Ağır Aksak Semai *Nevâ Ayin Ey tecelligah–ı canem ruyi tu Değişmeli *Nevâ Şarkı Gül–zara salın mevsimidir geşt–u güzarın Ağır Aksak Semai *Nevâ Ağır Semai Hayli demdir bir gül–ı ruhsare oldum mübtel Aksak Semai *Nevâ Şarkı Müşkil oldu suzişim etmek nihan Aksak *Nevâ Beste Piyaleler ki o ruhsar–ı ale dür götürür Zencir *Nevâ Beste Zeyn eden bağ–ı cihanı gül müdür bülbül müdür Muhammes *Nihâvend–i Kebîr Yürük Semai Rencide sakın olma nigah eylediğimden Yürük Semai *Nişabur Durak Durak Evferi *Nişabur Yürük Semai Teşrifin ile alemi reşk–ı irem eyle Yürük Semai *Nişaburek Ağır Semai Gahi ki eder turrası damanını çide Aksak Semai *Nühüft Şarkı Bend oldu dil bir şuh–ı cihana Ağır Aksak *Nühüft Durak Benim Mansur–ı aşk hub dare geldim Durak Evferi *Nühüft Şarkı Ey serv–ı naz–ı nevresim Ağır Düyek *Nühüft Şarkı Kasdı o şuhun dil–ı azare mi Yürük Semai *Nühüft İlahi Ya İlahi canımın cananısın Düyek *Pençgâh İlahi Gül müdür bülbül müdür şol zar–u efgaan eyleyen Evsat *Pesendîde Yürük Semai Ey afet–ı can–ı aşık azar Yürük Semai *Pesendîde Beste Her ne dem aşkıyla deryalar gibi cuş olayım Darb–ı Fetih *Pesendîde Yürük Semai Ne gönül safaya mecbur ne esir–ı dilberdir Yürük Semai *Rahat'ül Ervâh İlahi Benim Mecnun–sıfat Leyla'sı aşkın Ağır Çenber *Rast İlahi Aşkınla cihan beste Sofyan *Rast İlahi Bilirsen ben de senin Allah'ım Düyek *Rast Şarkı Bu hüsn ile sen dilruba Sofyan *Rast Şarkı Dil bir güzele meyl etti hele Sengin Semai *Rast Şarkı Gördükçe ben ey meh–cemal Aksak *Rast Şarkı Görsem seni doyunca doyunca seni görsem Düyek *Rast Kâr–ı Nev Gözümde daim hayal–i cana Ağır Düyek *Rast İlahi Hakka aşık olanlar zikr'Ullahtan kaçar mı Sofyan *Rast Şarkı Mahmur güzel gaayet güzel Düyek *Rast Kâr–ı Natık Rast getirip fend ile seyretti Hümayı Yürük Semai *Rast Şarkı Sevdi gönlüm bir dilberi Aksak *Rast Şarkı Üftadenim ey bi–vefa Düyek *Rast Şarkı Yine ahlar etti peyda Düyek *Rast Şarkı Yine bir gül nihal aldı bu gönlümü Semai *Rast Şarkı Yüzündür cihanı münevver eden Yürük Semai *Rast–ı Cedîd Kâr Aşk–ı tü nihal–ı hayret amed Hafif *Rast–ı Cedîd Ağır Semai Ba–tü yek dem baht–ı bed hem–dem nemi sazed mera Sengin Semai *Rast–ı Cedîd Beste Navek–ı gamzen ki her dem bağrımı pür–hun Çenber *Rast–ı Cedîd Yürük Semai Oynar yürek terennüm–ı çeng–u çaaganeden Yürük Semai *Rehâvi İlahi Derviş olan kişinin sözleri umman olur Devr–i Hindi *Rehâvi Şarkı Ey bülend–ahter Şeh–ı sahib–kerem Düyek *Rehâvi Beste Ne edadır bu ne kaküldür bu Muhammes *Saba Köçekçe Bana gayrı karışma bir yar sevdim ezeli Aksak *Saba Ayin Bişnevid ez nale–ı banki rebab Değişmeli *Saba Köçekçe Gel güzelim gülistan–ı güle gel Aksak *Saba Yürük Semai Guş–etti nayı nalelerim agaaze başladı Yürük Semai *Saba Şarkı Guş eyle gel bülbülleri Ağır Düyek *Saba Beste Sünbüli sünbüli siyeh canem Muhammes *Sabâ–Bûselik Ayin Ateş nezened der dil–ı ma illa Hu Değişmeli *Sabâ–Bûselik Yürük Semai Göz gördü gönül sevdi seni ey yüz–u mahım Yürük Semai *Sabâ–Bûselik Beste O nahl–ı bağ–ı letafet aman aman geliyor Zencir *Sabâ–Bûselik Ağır Semai Reng–ı ruh–ı gülzarı tebah eyledi bülbül Ağır Sengin Semai *Sabâ–Bûselik Şarkı Sahbayı doldur sakıya Ağır Düyek *Sabâ–Bûselik Beste Yar ile ateş–mekan olsam da gülşendir bana Ağır Çenber *Segah İlahi Yürük değirmenler gibi dönerler Düyek *Sipihr Beste Gül yüzündür andelibe ah–u efgaan ettiren Çenber *Sultaniyegah Beste Can–ü dilimiz lutf–u keremkar ile mamur Hafif *Sultaniyegah Beste Misalini ne zemin–ü zaman görmüştür Zencir *Sultaniyegah Ağır Semai Nihan ettim seni sinemde ey mehpare canım Aksak Semai *Sultaniyegah Yürük Semai Şadeyledi can–u dilimi şah–ı cihanım Yürük Semai *Suz–i Dil Durak Ayağın tozunu sürme çekelden gözüme canı Durak Evferi *Suz–i Dil Şarkı Cana gönül verdim sana Aksak *Suz–i Dil İlahi Ey derde derman dermanım Allah Düyek *Suz–i Dil İlahi Ey gönül guş eyle aşıkların güftarını Düyek *Suz–i Dil Şarkı Ey padişahım şad ol efendim Aksak *Suzinak İlahi Ben bilmez idim gizli ayan hep sen imişsin Ağır Düyek *Suzinak Yürük Semai Cana firak–ı aşkın ile süznakinim Yürük Semai *Suzinak Beste Müştak–ı cemalin gece gündüz dil–ı şeyda Darbeyn *Suzinak Ağır Semai Nesin sen a güzel nesin Aksak Semai *Şedd–i Araban Şarkı Gözümden gönlümden hayali gitmez Düyek *Şehnaz Beste Açıldı lal–i izarın ciğerde dağ–ı derun Zencir *Şehnaz İlahi Beni bu nefsim eyledi hayran Düyek *Şehnaz Şarkı Ey verd–ı rana şuh–ı melek–veş Aksak Semai *Şehnaz Şarkı Gönül durmaz su gibi çağlar Aksak *Şehnaz İlahi Kerim–Allah Rahim–Allah Düyek *Şehnaz Beste Ne dehendir bu ne kaküldür bu sevdiğim Muhammes *Şehnaz Şarkı Sana ey canımın canı efendim Ağır Düyek *Şehnaz Yürük Semai Sevdi bu gönül seni yaman eylemedi Yürük Semai *Şehnaz İlahi Yürük değirmenler gibi dönerler Evsat *Şehnaz–Buselik Şarkı Ben mübtela olsam sana Aksak *Şehnaz–Buselik Beste Mushaf demek hatadır ser safha–ı hayale Lenk Fahte *Şehnaz–Buselik Beste Nevruza erdin ey gönül Lenk Fahte *Şehnaz–Buselik Şarkı Setr edenler hüsn–u anın Aksak *Şevk–Efza Beste Ermesin el o şehin şevket–i valalarına Ağır Çenber *Şevk–Efza Şarkı Oldu gönül fütade Yürük Semai *Şevk–Efza Yürük Semai Ser–ı zülf–ı anberinin yüzüne nikab edersin Yürük Semai *Şevk–Efza Şarkı Sur–ı adlinle cihan oldu şeha Aksak *Şevk–u Tarab Ayin Ey hasret–ı huban–ı cihan ruyi hoşest Değişmeli *Şevk–u Tarab Peşrev Şevk–u Tarab Peşrev Devr–i Kebir *Tahir Şarkı Bir dilbere kul oldum Sofyan *Tahir–Buselik Ağır Semai Söylen ol yare benim çeşmimi pür–ab etmesi Ağır Aksak Semai *Tarz–ı Cedîd Ağır Semai Ben bendesiyem bendesiyem bendesiyem Aksak Semai *Tarz–ı Cedîd Yürük Semai Hak–ı kademin çeşmimize ayn–ı ciladır Yürük Semai *Tarz–ı Cedîd Beste İltifatınla gönül şad olduğu demdir bu dem Çenber *Uşşak Şarkı Ağlatırlar güldürürler Aksak *Uşşak Şarkı Aman felek ömrüm felek Aksak *Uşşak Tevşih Bir ismi Mustafa bir ismi Ahmed Evsat *Uşşak Beste Dil nale eder bülbül–ı şeyda revişinde Ağır Darb–ı Fetih *Uşşak Şarkı Döküp kaküllerin ruhsara karşı Ağır Devr–i Hindi *Uşşak Şarkı Pür ateşim açtırma sakın ağzımı zinhar Ağır Aksak Semai *Uzzal Şarkı Ey büt–ı nev–eda Yürük Semai *Uzzal İlahi Eya alemlerin şahı tecelli kıl teselli kıl Düyek *Uzzal Şarkı Şu karşıki dağda bir yeşil çadır Aksak Diğer Dede Efendiler *Zekai Dede Efendi *Abdülbaki Nasır Dede *Abdürrahim Dede (Hafız Şeyda) *Abdürrahim Künhi Dede *Ahmed Hüsameddin Dede *Aziz Dede *Ali Nutki Dede *Emin Dede *Emin Yazıcı Dede Neyzen *Hammâmizâde İsmâil Dede Efendi *Hamza Dede *Hasib Dede *Hüseyin Dede (Eyyubi) *Hüseyin Fahreddin Dede *Mehmed Celaleddin Dede *Mustafa Cazim Dede *Mustafa Dede (Bursalı Neyzen) *Mustafa Dede (Köçek Derviş) *Mustafa Nakşi Dede *Osman Dede Efendi (Musullu Ama) *Said Dede (Nayi Şeyh) *Salih Dede *Veli Dede (Bursalı Neyzen) *Yusuf Dede (Çengi) *Zekai Dede Efendi *Yusuf Dede Baba (Perişan) *Yümmi Dede DEde Efendi üzerine değerlendirmeler Dede Efendi Aksiyon Sayı: 842 / Tarih : 24-02-1996 Süleyman Ağa, eğer Dede Efendi' nin babası olmasaydı, belki herhangi bir arşivin tozlu rat1arındaki belgelerden birinde, sadece silik bir isim olarak kalacaktı. Halbuki biz şimdi onun Manastır'ın Görice kazasında doğduğunu, Cezzar Ahmet Paşa'nın yanında mühürdar olarak görev yaptığını, fakat Paşa'nın lakabına yaraşır gaddarlığına fazla dayanamadığı için istifa edip kapağı Dersaadet'e atarak Şehzadebaşı'nda hamam işletmeye başladığını biliyoruz. Süleyman Ağa'nın İstanbul'a geldikten sonra evlendiği Rukiye Hanım onun kadar şanslı değiL. Büyük bir sanatkir doğuran bu büyük kadın hakkında adından başka bilgimiz yok. Oysa, doğurduğu çocuğa musild dehası, bellzi de onun genlerinden intikal etmiştir. Belki de bugün o ışıklı besteleri dinlerken kalbimizin derinliklerinde hissettiğimiz titreşimler, Rukiye Hanım'ın ruh titreşimleridir, kimbilir. Eski takvimle II 92'nin LA Zilhicce' sinde doğan çocuğa, o gün Kurban Bayramı'nın birinci günü olduğu için İsmail adı verilmiştir. Bu çocuk, tam 68 yıl sonra, hac görevini yerine getirirken koleraya yakalanacak, 29 Kasım 1826 günü Mina'da beka diyarına göçerek peygamberin sevgili zevcesi Hatice'nin ayakucuna sırlanacaktır. Garip bir tecelli, o gün de eski takvime göre Zilhicce'nin 10'u, Kurban Bayramı'nın birinci günüdür. Biz yine başa dönelim; Süleyman Ağa, İsmail doğduktan birkaç yıl sonra Şehzadebaşı'ndaki hamamı satarak Altımermer'de, Kurusebil Mahallesi'ndeki Çavuş Hamamı'nı satın alır ve bu mahalleye taşınır. Dede'nin çocukluk dönemi bu mahallede geçmiş, sekiz yaşına bastığında, amin alayıyla Hekimoğlu Ali Paşa Camii bitişiğindeki Çamaşırcı Mekte bi' ne gönderilmiştir. İsmail bu mektepte sesinin güzelliğiyle hemen sivrilipamin alaylarında ilahicibaşılık yapmaya başlar ve civarda oturan musildşinaslardan Anadolu Kesedarı Uncuzade Mehmed Emin Efendi'nin dikkatini çeker. Eserleriyle değil, küçük İsmail'deki büyük istidadın farkına vardığı için tarihe geçen Uncuzade, Süleyman Ağa ile görüşerek İsmail'i de öğrencileri arasına almış ve birçok güzel eser meşketmiştir. Mehmed Emin Efendi bu kadarla da kalmayacak, İsmail'in -on dört yaşına basınca- Baş Muhasebe Kalemi'ne çerağ olmasını sağlayacaktır. Kaleme yedi yıl devam eden İsmail, U ncuzade'nin derslerini terketmemekle beraber, pazartesi ve perşembe günleri de Yenikapı Mevlevihanesi'ne giderek dergahın postnişini Ali Nutld Dede' den musiki ilminin inceliklerini öğrenmeye başlar. Henüz on üç yaşındayken şeyh postuna oturduğu için bir süre "Çocuk Şeyh" diye anılan Ali Nutki Dede, etkili şahsiyetiyle İsmail'in zaten Mevleviliğe meyyal olan kalbini Mevla na'ya sımsıkı bağlamıştır. Yine de, ailesinin karşı çıkmasına rağmen, kendini bu yola büsbütün adamaya karar veren genç muhibe işin zorluğunu anlatmaktan geri durmaz. Fakat İsmail kararlıdır, sonunda annesiyle babasından da izin koparmayı başarır ve 1797 yılında her babayiğidin altından kalkamayacağı 1001 günlük çileye soyunur. Derviş İsmail, çilesinin ikinci yılında bestelediği "Zülfündedir benim baht-ı siyahım" güfteli puselik şarkısıyla bir anda küçük bir şöhret haline gelecek ve İstanbul'un bütün musik'i mahfillerinde çalınıp söylenmeye başlanan bu nefis şarkı, devrin büyük bestekarlarından biri olan Sultan III. Selim'in kulağına kadar gidecektir. Selim, en kudretli bestelerini ka feste geçirdiği veliahtlık yıllarında yapmış, amcası Sultan i. Abdülhamid 1789 yılında Özi Kalesi'nin Ruslar tarafından düşürülmesi üzerine nüzul isabet ederek ölünce tahta geçmiştir. SüreA kötü giden devlet işleriyle uğraşır, bir yandan da seçkin musikişinaslardaİı oluşan maiyyetiyle, seslerden örülü farklı bir zaman diliminde, musikinin şaşaalı zaferlerini idrak eden hünkar, eserdeki deha ışıltılarını hemen farkeder ve çilesini doldurmakta olan genç dervişi, Hammamizade İsmail'i, geleneği çiğnemek pahasına huzuruna getirtir, dill'ler ve taltif eder. Çilesini 1800 yılında tamamlayarak Dede ünvanını kazanan İsmail, şanslıdır; çünkü hünkar tarafından keşfedilmiştir; bu, onun önündeki engellerin daha yolun başında kaldırılması anlamına gelir. Şanslıdır, çünkü YenikapıMevlevihanesi gibi, klasik musikinin bütün birikimi, bütün geleneği ile temerküz ettiği bir dergaha kapılanmış ve bir başka büyük adamdan, Galib Dede'yi de yetiştiren Şeyh Ali Nutki Dede' den el almıştır. Dede, tarihimizin öyle bir kırılma noktasında gelir ki, gelmese, bir adım sonrası belki de büsbütün yok oluştur; musikıyi o güne kadar ulaşmış bütün zenginlikleriyle kuşatır, derleyıp toparlar ve dehasıyla besleyerek kendisinden sonrakilere emanet eder. Meşk silsilelerine bakınız, hemen hepsinin gidip Dede'de düğümlendiğini göreceksiniz. Bu büyük misyonu icra ederken, aynı zamanda, kendi değerlerinden şüpheye düşmüş bir medeniyete musikideki son büyük zaferlerini tattıran Dede, musiki tarihimizin III. Selim'den sonrasını onsuz düşünmeyeceğimiz tek adamdır. Doğuştan benzersiz bir musikı tabiatına ve dehasına sahip olan Dede, kariyerini her ne kadar musikımizin iki büyük kaynağında, Mevlevi muhitiyle Enderun'u bünyesinde barındıran Saray'da yapmışsa da, hiç bir zamana asıl manasında saray ve protokol adamı olamamış; içinden çıktığı o güzel sokaklarda yaşayan ortalama şehidinin zevkine hitap edecek eserlere de imza atmıştır. Fakat şurası bir gerçektir ki, Dede, küçük şarkılarından ve köçekçelerinden Ayin1erine, Kar'larına, Bestelerine kadar bütün eserlerinde kendisidir ve hemen hepsinde o kendine has buluşlarla, her biri başlıbaşına bir sürpriz olan geçkilerle yakalar sizi. Öyle yakalar ki, ondan artık kopamazsınız. Bazı eserlerinde size sadece görünenlerin ardındaki görünmeyenden, Mutlak-olan'dan söz eder; deMsının en mükemmel tecellisi onlardadır. Bazılarında -güfte denilen laf kalabalığı ne söylerse söylesin- yaşadığı dönemin çatışmaları, çelişkileri, acıları, çırpınışları, pişmanlıkları, öfkeleri, azapları, isyanları ve itiraflarıyla dolarsınız. Öyle eserleri vadır ki, bir zamanlar Tuna boylarında at koşturan muzaffer atalarının neş'esi ve sevinciyle, oralardan sürülüp çıkarılmış yoksul Rumelilinin gözyaşları birbirine karışmış olarak hissedilir. Ama sonuçta, edindiğiniz, hep bir zafer duygusudur; eser tamam landığı zaman, zengin bir rüyadan bir fetih sevinciyle uyanmış gibi olursunuz. Dede tarihimizin seyrini değiştiren büyük hadiselere şahit olmuştur: Nizam-ı Cedid denemesi, Kabakçı İsyanı, III. Selim'in katli, Alemdar Vak'ası, Yeniçeri Ocağı'nın kanlı bir biçimde ilgası ve nihayet TanzimaLbütün bu trajik hadiselerin onun ruhunda derin akisler uyandırmamış olması düşünülemez. Şeyhi Ali Nutkı Dede'yi, üçyaşındaki oğlu Mehmed Salih'i, annesini ve ikinci oğlu Mustafa'yı kısa aralıklarla kaybederek büyük acılar yaşayan, Kabakçı İsyanı'nda da yakın arkadaşlarından birini, bir Kar'a birlikte imza attıkları Reis Mahmud Efendi'yi kaybeden Dede'nin, koruyucusu III. Selim'in şehadetiyle ne kadar sarsıldığını tahmin etmek zor değildir. Hüzzam Ayin'de bu derin sarsıntının akisleri duyulur. Baktekarlığının altın çağını II. Mahmud devrinde yaşayan Dede, Yeniçeri 0cağı'yla birlikte Mehterhane'nin de ilga edilmesini nasıl karşılamıştı acaba? Kurulan muzıka takımının "tuhaf' musikısi hakkında ne düşünüyordu? Sultan Mahmud'un kendisine ve Türk musikısine gösterdiği ilgiden tatmin olabilmişmiydi? Bunlar, ne yazık ki cevabını bilmediğimiz sorulardır. Müsikı tarihçileri, onun sarayda yaşama alanı bulan Batı müsikısinden az da olsa etkilendiğini, mesela semaı usulündeki meşhur Rast Şarkı'nın ve Kar-ı Nev'in bu etkinin bir sonucu olarak doğduğunu söylerler. Ne var ki Abdülmecid tahta çıktıktan sonra işin çehresi değişir; çünkü genç padişah Batı müsikısine daha fazla ilgi duymakta, Muzıka-yı Hümayun dairesinde bu yüzden "alafranga muzıka" günden güne artan bir rağbet bulmaktadır. Abdülmecid gerçi ilgisini Dede'den esirgemez, ama bu ilginin, onun bestekarlığından çok, babasının hatırasına duyduğu saygıdan ötürü olduğunu biliyoruz. Öte yandan, Tanzimat, sadece sarayda değil, umumi hayatta da artık farkedilmektedir. Dede, içinde doğduğu yaşama ikliminin hızla değiştiğini ve bir devrin kapanmakta olduğunu acıyla hissetmiştir. Bu yüzden uzun zamandan beri arzuladığı hac için padişahtan izin alarak Hicaz'a gider. Yola çıkmadan önce Artık bu oyunun tadı kalmadı" dediği rivayet edilmektedir. Bu söz, hangi maksatla söylenmişolursa olsun, Ahmet Hamdi Tanpınar'ın da işaret ettiği gibi, aslında bir zevkin sona erdiğini, bir devrin kapandığını ilandan başka bir şey değildir. Dede, Hicaz'dan dönmez, Hakk'a yürür (28 Kasım 1846). * Bu mısra, Yayha Kemal'in "Eski Musiki" adlı şiirindendir. 24.02.1996 Beşir Ayvazoğlu frame|Kayılar Görice Kategori:Türk musikisi bestekârları Kategori:Hammâmîzâde İsmâîl Dede Efendi Kategori:Kayılar Kategori:Kayalar Kategori:Kesriye Kategori:Görice Kategori:Manastır